1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to games and more particularly to a game in which objects are pitched at a fixed distance to a target area and points are scored in accordance with the position of the target hole located in the target area.
2. Description of the prior art
Games requiring skill in the tossing of an object toward a target are well known in the art. One example of such a game is U.S. Pat. No. 922,717, issued to Parker, on May 25, 1909, which discloses a series of openings enclosed below by flexible pockets of a size to receive a bean bag which serves the purpose of a quoit. The device is so constructed that it may be elevated to an inclined position or it may be folded compactly within a supporting case and carried in the hand much after the fashion of a grip. The quoits are of circular form and are each supplied with a sufficient number of beans to permit the quoits to have a certain flexibility and flattened form in order that they may not bounce or roll when pitched. U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,042, issued to Blasingame, on Mar. 15, 1977, shows a game utilizing at least one target tray structure having a pocket at which disc shaped projectiles are thrown. The tray is invertable to provide either a single pocket of a predetermined scoring value or to provide an array of pockets having various scoring values. The target tray structure is provided with a planar floor which serves as a common bottom for a pair of trays that are disposed in a back to back relationship. U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,592, issued to Quatkemeyer on May 20, 1980, discloses a game in which annular discs or rings are pitched or tossed at targets provided on each of two similar game mats. Each game comprises a small piece of carpet-like material having a stake extending above it and disposed immediately behind a circular aperture of greater diameter than the annular discs or rings. The game mats are spaced by approximately 20 feet and the rings are tossed from one game mat toward the other game mat. Points are given according to the proximity of the ring to the aperture after the ring has landed. If a player is able to produce a "ringer" by having the ring land directly over the stake, he wins automatically.